That Girl is a Cowboy
by KatyGirl13
Summary: Bella ran away from her home in Arizona after high school. She now lives with and works for Esme and Carlise, two ranchers who own a booming business used for Hollywood in Montana. But what happens when the famous Edward Cullen comes trotting into town?
1. The Beginning of Forever

Here I stood, on the make shift alter that was placed outside in the middle of a pasture. Here I stood, in the prettiest white dress surrounded by the prettiest wild flowers. Here I stood, in front of him. Edward. The man I am now pledging my life to. Forever. I looked up into his bright emerald eyes and knew that what I felt was right.

"Do you Edward Anthony take Isabella Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have to hold as long as you both shall live?"

Edward met up with my gaze, as if he were looking directly in my soul. My stomach tightened. The butterflies squirming to come out. "I do."

The preacher continued. "And do you, Isabella Marie, take this man, Edward Anthony, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I exclaimed almost immediately. I heard a snicker from my best friend and maid of honor, Alice.

"Then I shall now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride." Edward cupped my face into his hands, never once breaking eye contact. Slowly, he lowered his head and whispered into my ear, "I love you, my Bella. Forever." And with that, our lips met.


	2. Author's note!

A/N: Hey guys!! This is my first story.. so let me have it! I know this is very very short for the first chapter, but it randomly popped into my head tonight!! Reviews would be amazing and would rock my world!


	3. Goodbye Arizona

I do not own Twilight or the characters. Oh but how I wish I did. They belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Review me please!!! I'd owe you guys a million Edwards or Jacobs! Your choice!!

And I do not attend Laramie County Community College. I had a dear close friend attend and they loved every minute of it. They now own a successful Equestrian business in Iowa. Jealous. :P

Playlist: Graduation Song (Friends Forever) by Vitamin ________________________________________________________________________

FLASHBACK: 4 years previous.

My name is Bella. I am 17 years old and I'm what you would call your "average" everyday girl. My life has had it's up and it's downs. Mostly downs due to the fact I'm oh so very clumsy, but hey, who's watching? Definitely not me. I grew up in a small town in Arizona. I lived with my mother, Renee, her husband, Phil and my sister Jane, my Tyler and my half siblings, Alec and Eric. My father, Charlie, died when I was only 3. I never really got the chance to know him. If it weren't for the pictures I kept stashed in a tin can under my bed, I wouldn't even remember what he looked like. He had dark chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and curly hair. When I look into the mirror, I can see him smiling back at me. My Nana Marie would gush about how I looked so much like him. I think it annoyed my mother to her core, but also my sister Jane. After my father died, Renee became such a different person. After what seemed to be years, my mother found another man. Phil. They were happily married when I was 6. Phil and I never really saw eye to eye. And that really showed the moment my new twin brothers Eric and Alec arrived only 6 months later. I quickly was pushed out of the attention spotlight. But I didn't mind. I was always a bit independent. But my sister Jane was always the center of attention. Ms. Perfect. Always had the perfect friends, grades, looks, and boyfriend. Renee prided herself in that. Jane was the spitting image of her. My mother would baby her. I hate to admit it, but I knew she favored Jane. And once this realization hit, things took a turn for the worse.

"Mother! I don't want Bella coming to the same college as me! What will my friends think?"

"Calm down, turbo. That's the only school in that area that has my equine science program. I'm going there whether you like it or not! Besides, you'll be graduating at the end of the year…get over it." I sneered at Jane.

"UUUUGGGH!!!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Jane was always such a drama queen. Sometimes it was funny and other times, it was just plain sickening. How I wish she were still at college right now. I didn't want her back home. It ruined everything.

"Girls, if you don't knock it off this instant, I am sending you both over to boarding schools on the other side of the world, where boys aren't allowed!" Renee screamed.

Ouch. Call it tough love.

"Mother, you wouldn't really do that to me, would you?" Jane pleaded.

"Yes I would. Now, Jane, you're looking a little shabby today. Lets go shopping and buy you a few new outfits. I hear Rob is going to be back in town and we wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to look good for him. I'll just drop the boys off at the sitter's house on our way."

Oh Rob. He was the son of the wealthiest man in town. A doctor no less. Figures. My mother was all about the money. And good looks. Sometimes I think I was adopted. But then I think back to Charlie. Nope. Not possible.

"Oh. Bella, would you care to join? There might be something out there for you."

"No thanks, Re- Mom. I'm going to go over to the shelter and volunteer today."

"Yuck. You know Bella, if you spend any more time over at that place, you're going to turn into one of those furry four-legged creatures. It's bad enough you already smell like one."

If my mother weren't standing in the room, I would have taken my older sister out with one punch. Broken her perfect nose and gave her two black eyes. It would have matched perfectly with her black heart.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my name badge and bolted out the door. Volunteering at the animal shelter always made me feel better. I had such a deep connection with animals. They understood me. They didn't pass judgments and never spilled my secrets. I especially grew fond of working in the barn where they housed a few goats, pot-bellied pigs, a cow and a few horses they seized after a horrible man starved them half to death. I grew very fond of Nantucket. A gorgeous Appaloosa gelding. I hoped that maybe someday, I would own my horses. I enjoyed riding. It was the one place where I didn't have to worry about tripping over my own two feet. I took lessons every Tuesday and Thursday nights at a local riding stable. I also did volunteer work there on Saturdays. I enjoyed it. Teaching kids how to handle a horse. The proper do's and don'ts. The best part, was watching them ride. Their smiles were contagious.

My high school life was coming to a close. And in a few weeks, I'd be off to Cheyenne, Wyoming. Attending Laramie County Community College, where I would be thrown into their Equestrian Program. Until classes started, I would be working on a ranch. My nerves were getting the best of me.

Later that night, I was talking to Lauren on the phone and listening to the Graduation Song by Vitamin C. Lauren has been my best friend since the first grade. I tripped outside in recess. All the kids laughed at me as I sat there and cried. Lauren came up to me and offered me her hand. From that moment, we were inseparable. Until now.

"I can't believe after all this time, we're going to be so far away from each other! What am I going to do not having my best friend with me?" Lauren cried.

She was headed of to New York. Attending NYU. I hated to admit it, but I was going to miss her more than my own family.

"Don't worry. We'll still see each other. You'll come home over the Christmas holiday, right? And I'll be home. And hey, they invented telephones and email, so we can talk everyday. You're going to be a rock star over there. You gotta show up New York!" I plastered a fake smile across my face. I knew Lauren could hear right though it.

"Yeah. I guess so. I can't wait to hear about all the cute cowboys at your school." She laughed.

"Ha. Lauren, you know I'm never going to lasso one of them!"

"Bella. That's ridiculous. You're gorgeous. And smart. Any guy would kill to have you. If you'd just give them the cha-" I cut her off.

"Ok. Enough talk about boys. Tomorrow is graduation and we need to get our rest so we have the strength to walk across that stage tomorrow!"

"Yeah. I guess so. Well, I'll pick you up around noon. We have to be at the arena at one to get into line. Be ready. I'm not going to be late! Good night Bells. Love you!"

"Har, har. Night Lauren. Love you too." And with that, I crawled deeper into my bed. Goodbye Arizona. Hello Wyoming. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.


	4. Graduation Day

I don't own Twilight. Oh how I wish I did.

A/N: I promise chapters will be longer as the story goes on. It will get better, promise. Just trying to get through the first part of Bella before Edward comes in! Yippie!

Playlist: Owl City- I'll Meet You There and This is the Future

* * *

I woke up around nine in the morning to the sun shining in through my window. Seriously, I'd kill to have cloudy day. With a sigh, I pulled the covers off and made my way into my bathroom. I quickly undressed and turned on the water. I waited patiently for it to warm up. I jumped in, washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and shaved my legs. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. I didn't understand how Lauren could call me gorgeous. I was skinny. My skin was pale. I honestly looked like a ghost. Not to mention my hair was just plain brown. What was so attractive about that?

I walked out of the bathroom and opened up my closet. I pondered what I should wear to graduation. I settled for a navy blue V-neck and a khaki skirt. As I was pulling on my shirt, I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella? It's your mother. Are you descent? I need to talk to you."

"Just a minute. Let me finish getting dressed."

I quickly pulled on my skirt and walked over to the door. "How can I help you mother dearest?"

"Bella, we won't be able to make it to your graduation today. Something's come up with Jane. Phil and I have to take her to Phoenix. We won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Alec and Eric are going to be coming with us. I hope you don't mind. Lauren is picking you up right?" My throat grew tight and I was afraid to hear what my voice would sound like. So I did the only thing I could. I nodded. "Good. Be sure to take pictures. We'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Renee walked down the hall and out the front door. Immediately, my tears began to fall. What kind of mother couldn't make it to her daughter's high school graduation? I instantly felt sick. Shaking, I picked up my cell phone. I searched through my contact list and hit the green call button. After two rings, they picked up.

"Hey Bells. What's up? Are you getting ready? Hello? Bella? You there?"

"Lauren, can you come pick me up right now? I-I…I just need to get out of the house."

"Sure. You okay, hun? What's going on?"

I tried my hardest to hold back my tears, but failed miserably. "I'll explain later. Just please, hurry."

"Okay. I'm on my way. I just need to find my keys." With that, I hung up and rang back into the bathroom. I opened up the closet and looked at my miniscule supply of beauty products. I grabbed out my make-up bag. I hurried to cover up the evidence of my tears. But knowing Lauren, I knew she would be able to see right through the mask. I gasped for air. With that, I heard the ringing of the doorbell. I reached for my heels, threw them on and walked to the front door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you tell me right this instant what is going on? I know you've been crying. Don't try and cover up those tears. I know you so much better than that! Now spill."

I looked at my best friend and the tears began to flow freely.

"My mother came to me this morning. I guess she and Phil had to take Jane to Phoenix for something and they won't be back tomorrow afternoon. I don't get it. What did I do so wrong that my own flesh and blood couldn't stand to see me graduate from high school? One of the biggest moments of my life, and yet, she's not here. Why does my mother hate me so much?! I can't stand this anymore. I can't wait to get out of this forsaken town and away from this family. I can't stand Jane. She is my living nightmare. My mom favors her over me. Constantly babying her! And the twins!? I..I don't even know! I try to be their big sister but I can't even do that! Phil is always in the way! For the love of Pete, he wouldn't even let me help feed or change them when they were born! Like I had some disease! I know Phil and I don't get along very well, but come on! You think a guy would appreciate having someone offering to change a baby's diaper! I-I-I…I'm so hurt right now. You and your family have been the only ones there for me over the years and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do whe-"

"Bella." Lauren cut me off. "Take a deep breath, okay?" I did what I was told. I didn't realize how much of my oxygen supply I used up. "Today is our day. And together, we are going to make it special. Forget your parents. Forget Jane. My parents will be out there cheering you on when you walk across that stage. And so will I. You've been like the sister I never had, Bells. We're practically twins for heaven's sake!" I giggled. Lauren always had the ability to cheer me up and calm me down. I sighed.

"You're right. Forget it. We're going to make it through this day. I'm going to make it through this day." Lauren smiled at me.

"Okay. Now lets get back to my house, fix up your make-up, because honestly right now Bells, you look like crap!"

"Thanks hun. I love you too!" I could only roll my eyes.

We drove to Lauren's house in complete silence. Except for my sniffling. We walked into the house when Mrs. Leibfried came running through the foyer and scooped me up into a giant hug.

"Ah, my missing daughter has finally appeared! How are you my dear?"

"I'm good Dana. Thanks for asking. Where is Jordan?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. I can't believe you guys are graduating today! My girls are growing up so fast!" Dana tried to hold back her tears, but fail.

"Mom. Stop! Seriously. Its just high school! Its not like we're getting married and moving to the other side of the country!"

I looked at Lauren. "Um, but you are. New York isn't just a quick drive to the next t-"

"Enough!" Lauren cut me off. "Okay, okay! So maybe I am moving to New York for school, but its not like I'm never coming home! Geesh!"

Dana wiped the tears from her eyes. "There's no way I'd ever let that happen! Anyways, Bella, where are we meeting your parents?"

I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. Sunddenly the pattern in the tile was very interesting. "Um, they aren't coming. Something came up and they had totake Jane to Phoenix."

"Mom, would it be okay if Bella stayed the night tonight?"

"Oh of course dear. Don't worry about a thing, we are here for you and will cheer you on!"

"Told you so." Lauren snickered. I couldn't help but smile and feel the gut wrenching feeling disappear.

"There's my long lost daughter!" Mr. Leibfried cried! "Bella, love, how are you on this fine day?"

"I'm great, Jordan. Thanks. How are you?"

"Oh, I couldn't be happier! It's not everyday your little girl...or should I say girls, graduate from high school! Dana, have you been blubbering again? Oh for heavens sake, Lauren will be here over the summer break and home for the holidays. It's not like she's getting married! And Bella, well, she'll just have to remember to call us and visit when she can!" We all laughed.

A few hours later, we all climbed into Mr. Leibfried's SUV and drove to the school. When we got to the parking lot, it was already jammed packed with cars, students and families. I felt like I was going to throw up. We all climbed out of the car. "You guys better get your butt into gear! Go get yourself in line! Oh wait! Pictures!"

"Dad. Please! Can't it wait till after we have our diplomas?"

"No. Now put on your festive orange graduation gowns and look pretty!"

"Ugh. Come on, Bella. Let's just get this over."

I slipped on my gown and zipped it up. Looking over at Lauren, she did the same. "Can you just take the picture now, Dad? Please? This is so embarrassing."

"Not until I see your caps on! Come on, be a good sport!"

At this point, I was doubled over with laughter. Oh the look on Lauren's face was priceless. And I thought I was the only one who could blush that shade of red! I was surprisingly mistaken! I was going to have fun with this. "O.. M..G Lauren. Don't look now, but there goes Tommy Wilson! He's looking right at you!"

"WHAT!? Where!? Oh my god, Father, I'm going to die of embarrassment. It's not every day the star team member of the football team looks in your direction!"

At this point, I was laughing so hard I had to lean against the car for support. Tears were rolling down my face. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Lauren! I was kidding! You're going to have to fix my make up again you're making me cry!"

If looks could kill, I would be six feet under by now. The look Lauren gave me was not a very pleasant one. "Okay, Swan, if that's the way you want to play… so be it!"

"Oh I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my boots! Oh! Look! I'm not wearing any!" Lauren lunged at me with her hands. I quickly darted out of the way.

"Grow up Bells!"

"Girls! Girls! Enough! Picture please! Then you can go back to your games!"

We quickly took a few pictures. Some with the parents, some without. We then darted to the arena where the rest of the orange blob was gathering. "Okay, I'll see you once the caps are thrown! I love Bella! I can't believe we're finally here!"

"Oh Lauren! This is exciting! I love you too! Good luck!"

"Don't trip, Bella. There are hundreds of people watching!"

I could just imagine my face turning a shade of green. Great. Did she really have to tell me that? Now the entire time I'm going to be concentrating on not tripping and making a fool of myself.

"Ha ha ha. Got ya!" I turned quickly to return the death stares Lauren was giving me earlier, but she was already running down to the 'L' section of the line. I sighed. I looked at my watch and knew the procession would be starting in fifteen minutes.

What seemed like an eternity, both the valedictorian and the principal of Chandler High School finished their speeches. They rambled on about the ending of a chapter and the beginning of a new one, yadda yadda yadda. It all mashed together. I simply dazed off to daydream land of horses. Oh yeah, I was definitely getting into the right career choice. I giggled to myself when I felt a two pairs of eyes on me. I looked over and Morgan Swills and Greg Swanson were staring at me. I mouthed a sorry when the Principal cleared his throat and announced it was time to hand out the diplomas. I waited and waited as they called through all of the A's, the B's, C's etcetera, etcetera. I was holding my breath when I heard them call out my best friend's name.

"Ms. Lauren Hope Leibfried. Graduating with honors." I stood up from my seat and clapped and screamed at the top of my lungs, "GO LAUREN! WOO!" I was glad I wasn't the only one. Both of her parents and a few of our friends did the same.

When it was my turn to walk across the stage, I did something I never did. I held my head up high. I was surprised when I didn't trip. I reach Principal Pattinson as he called out my name. "Isabella Marie Swan. Graduating with honors." I held out my left hand and held on to the roll of paper. I placed my right hand into his and shook. I couldn't help but smile wide. My face I'm sure looked as if I spent four hours in tanning bed.

"Congratulations Ms. Swan. Job well done." If it were possible, I blushed even more. I then was aware of the hooting and hollering of the three Leibfried's and friends. At this moment, I was on cloud nine. It didn't matter to me that my parents weren't there. For all I cared, my family was present. I continued to hold my head up high. I reached up as I pulled the tassel on my cap to the side. When it hit me. I did it. I completed four of the hardest years of my life. And I'm still breathing. I couldn't help it. A silent tear rolled down my flushed cheek.

Twenty minutes later, the last student was called. The principal gave one last final statement. "Congratulations to the class of 2005!" At that moment, all 432 orange caps were thrown into the air. Guys were high fiving and the girls were squealing and jumping up and down. Within moments, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Bella! Bella! We did it! It's over! Oh my god! This is amazing! We need to celebrate! We need to do something! I can't just stand here!"

I drifted back into dreamland. Lauren's words became fuzzy. The smile never once fading from my face. I knew it. This was the turning point in my life. In a week's time, I'd be off to Cheyenne, leaving behind all I knew. I snapped out of my trace when I felt myself being pulled into another embrace.

"Oh Bella! I'm so proud of you! And Lauren! My baby! I'm so proud of you too! Lets go celebrate!"


	5. Final Night Together

The characters do not belong to me. And if I tried to steal them, I'd be dealing with a very pissed of Stephanie Meyer and her lawyers. Cowgirl Bella and the rest of the gang are characters of my imagination.

A/N: I was finishing my outline for this story last night. Turns out it's going to be a long story. And when I say long, I mean a lot of chapters. Maybe 70? Hope you guys all stick with me!!

The song "Probably wouldn't feel this way" by LeAnn Rimes doesn't belong to me either! My Bella just sings it for fun.

Playlist:

The Wolves (Act 1 and 2) by Bon Iver.

Love Hurts by Incubus

Probably Wouldn't Feel This Way by LeAnn Rimes

Have you ever heard the joke, 'how do you make time fly? You throw a clock out the window.' The last couple of weeks went by all too fast. It was almost a slap in the face. I spent most of my time hanging out with Lauren and her parents at their place. We even took a mini vacation to their summer home in San Diego. I was grateful for it. It removed me from home. If I could even call it that. Jane's behavior worsened, along with my mother's. I was actually feeling bad for Phil and the twins. I'm leaving for Cheyenne in two days, which doesn't give me a lot of time to pack. I was in my room, digging through all of my Wrangler jeans, Justin boots and Carhartt jackets when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Its Phil. Can I come in?" Oh joy. What could he possibly need?

"Sure. Door's open." He walked in when I noticed an envelope in his hand. I looked at him with confusion.

"What's that?"

"Oh. Um…" He's stalling.

"Come on. I don't have a lot of time here, Phil. I'm trying to get ready to leave. Just spit it out." After all, it can't be that bad.

"Okay. I'll just get right to it then. Your mother and I won a contest a couple weeks ago. We leave for Puerta Vallarta tomorrow morning…" My stomach did flips. I couldn't tell if I was upset or actually glad. "We bought you a bus ticket and already spoke to Jared and Claire. They will be picking you up from the bus station."

"Yeah. Okay. Um, thanks I guess." I grabbed the envelope out of his hand. "If you don't mind, I have to finish packing and get to bed."

Phil nodded and walked out the door. Did that just really happen? Did my mother and stepfather just openly admit that their vacation to Mexico was more important that driving me to Wyoming? Yeah. They did. Nice to know that they didn't even tell me they were leaving. I felt so out of sync with this family. I felt disgusted with myself. I suddenly had a sharp sting of tears reaching my eyes. I didn't bother holding them back. The warm liquid poured down my face. I crawled into bed and threw a blanket over my head. I silently shook as my tears covered my pillows. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling light headed. I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed it was only 5:45. I was never going to fall back asleep so I rolled out of bed and hit the shower. I threw on a pair of sweatpants with the words 'Rodeo Queen' on the butt and a my lime green 'AJ Farrier' hoodie. I opened my door and listened. It was quiet. I tiptoed into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee and grabbed a blueberry bagel. I inhaled as I poured the hot liquid into a mug. I instantly felt myself perk up. I nibbled on my bagel and then headed back into my room. I set my coffee on my work desk and walked into my closet. I pulled out a stool and grabbed my suitcase off the top shelf. I pondered for a moment. Damn, this suitcase won't be big enough if I was going to follow through on my 'never coming home again' plan. Surprisingly, I had a lot of clothes. I climbed down and walked out of my room. I slowly walked down the hall to Jane's room. I knew she had an extra large sized suitcase hidden somewhere in her closet. Trying to be a mouse, I opened her door and crept in. I made my way over and looked in her bed. She wasn't there.

"Huh. What would mommy dearest think if she caught you sneaking in?" I laughed. I walked to her closet and began digging. I knew that stupid suitcase was here somewhere. After searching for ten minutes, and discovering some of Jane's 'naughty' lingerie, her luggage bag was in my room. She wouldn't even notice it was gone until she was packing her bags for school. I knew she'd try and beat my ass, but with me all the way in Wyoming, I didn't see that becoming a possibility. Besides, it's not like I couldn't throw it in her dorm room at school.

I looked at the clock again. 7:06. Lauren would be awake by now. I picked up my cell phone and hit the '2'-speed dial. After the second ring, a groggy voice answered.

"Bella. Why in name of all things holy are you calling me at this time of the morning?"

I felt guilty, but rolled it off my shoulders. "I figured you'd be up. You're always awake by 6:30 on the weekdays."

Lauren sighed and I could tell she was getting aggravated. "Did you happen to forget that it's summer? I don't have to be out of bed until at least noon!"

"Well, I'm so sorry. Why don't you get your ass up and get ready to come over here to help your best friend pack before she leaves for good?"

"What do you mean for good? You better not forget about me when you're off scre-"

"Lauren Hope! Just hurry up and get your cute butt over here!" And with that, I hung up. I looked at the clock again. I'd give her an hour.

To my surprise, Lauren had her smiling face, or lack there of, at my house in less than fifteen minutes. I was in shock when her car pulled up. Normally she needs two hours to find the perfect outfit, do her hair and makeup and find the perfect shoes. Then I noticed what she was wearing. Pink fuzzy Tinkerbell pajama pant, a black zip up American Eagle hoodie and slippers. He hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had on her glasses. She honestly looked like a zombie. I ran to open the door before she had time to ring the doorbell and wake up Alec, Eric and Tyler.

"Well good morning my Sleeping Beauty!" There's that look again.

"If I didn't love you so much, Bella and if you weren't going away, I'd be knocking out your two front teeth right about now."

"Come on. You don't have to pack anything; you can just lay on my bed and watch. I appreciate your company. Besides, I have to tell you the new low my so called parents have reached."

A few hours later, I was finished packing. I had Lauren sitting on top of the suitcase while I tried to zipper it.

"That zipper is going to bust right on the bus and you know it!"

"Shh! Lauren! Don't jinx me like that! I already have horrible luck." Lauren giggled.

"Sorry. But it's true! I hate seeing how empty your room is now. I know you hate your family, but you can't not come home. Did you forget I'm here? As well as my parents? They are going to miss you just as much as I am." I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry. I'll be home. Eventually. At least to visit you. I just can't wait to get out of here. I don't really ever care to return to this place. Tomorrow seriously can't come soon enough."

Lauren just nodded her head trying to push back the hurt.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be leaving you behind like this, but you're going to be going off to NYU soon. And I promise to call you every chance I get. Maybe you can come visit me on the ranch and I can finally get you up on a horse…not to mention, meeting a hot cowboy!"

"Oh my gosh, I'd die! You know I have a weak spot for mean in tight wrangler jeans!"

Just then, a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door.

"Phil and I are leaving for the airport now. Just came to say goodbye and have a safe trip tomorrow. Call when you can, but if you don't get to it, that's fine. We know you're going to be busy working the ranch. Tyler will drive you to the bus stop in the morning." Renee turned to leave, but stopped. She reached out for me with one arm. We gave each other an awkward hug and she quickly retreated.

"Wow. That was weird. You know you can just cut the tension between you two with a knife. I can't imagine wha-"

"Lauren. Just.. please. Stop. I can't deal with this anymore."

"Maybe a good dose of cowboy will be good for you." Lauren then hopped off the bed and disappeared behind my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her suspiciously. She then popped up with my guitar in hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Bella, when was the last time you played? It's covered in dust!" She blew on it and wiped it off.

"I guess it's been awhile. I didn't even think about it, honestly."

Lauren looked at me like a deer in headlights. "Bella! Have you lost your mind? You could be the next Faith Hill or LeAnn Rimes! Please tell me that you didn't waste both of our summer of freshman year no less, watching 'do it yourself' guitar lesson DVD's?"

"Yeah right! Those guys are amazing! I could never compare to them! An no. I didn't waste our summer. You know you enjoyed being locked away in your bedroom, having to deal with my horrible playing!"

"Really Bells? I'm not happy that I started my freshman year as white as a ghost, but you have some mad guitar skills. You could kick both Faith and LeAnn's butts! Not to mention, you're like, oh I don't know, ten times hotter than both of them? Combined! You know you miss playing! Come on. Play for me one last time! Please?" She gave me the puppy dog Lauren eyes.

"UGH! You are so annoying sometimes!" I grabbed the guitar out of her hands. "What would you like me to play?"

"Oh anything! Just play!" I couldn't help but sigh. I began to strum the guitar, waiting for a song to click in my head. After a couple of minutes, it hit. I plucked the strings as a melody of LeAnn Rime's poured through my room.

**Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son**

**Everybody says he's crazy**

**I'll have to see**

**I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came**

**I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves**

**I'm probably going on and on**

**It seems I'm doing more of that these days**

I started to get into it. I swayed with the flow of the words. My eyes closed as I felt the tears flow down my cheeks.

**I probably wouldn't be this way. **

**I probably wouldn't hurt so bad**

**I never pictured every minute without you in it**

**Oh you left so fast.**

**Sometimes I see you standing there**

**Sometimes it's like an angels touch **

**Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much**

**God gave me a moment's grace  
'Cause if I'd never seen your face**

**I probably wouldn't be this way**

When I finished the song, I opened my eyes to see Lauren crying and her mouth hanging open. "I rest my case."

I just shook my head and put my guitar away. Maybe she was right. Maybe I'll take it with me. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and bump into George Straight and we can have a jam session.

"So, what do you want to do on your last night in Arizona?"

"I'm not sure. What are you thinking?"

"Well that new movie just came out. The romantic comedy "Love Hurts" with the sexy Edward Cullen! I've been dying to see it! Maybe after that we could hit up Mario's and grab some Italian ice. It's been like, two weeks since my last binge! And then we can go back to my place and watch our childhood videos!"

"Yeah. I'd like that. " Lauren just gave me a weak smile. I knew tonight would be hard on the both of us. More tears spilled over as I hugged my best friend.

It was around two in the afternoon when Lauren headed home. As she was walking out the door, Jane was walking in.

"Hey Jane. How have you been?" Lauren asked.

"Never better." Jane had a smirk on her face.

"What? You get lucky with Rob last night?" I asked

"Oooooooh!!" Lauren nudged me as me both made kissy noises.

"Oh just shut up and leave already. Both of you! Tomorrow can't come soon enough!" Jane yelled as she was running into her bedroom.

"See what I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you should just spend the night at my place since you're coming over anyways. One more sleep over for old time's sake?"

I smiled. "As long as I can borrow your spongebob pajama pants!"

"Deal!"

Just then Tyler came strolling up the stairs from the basement. Lauren blushed. I knew she had a thing for my brother.

"Hey Tyler. How are you?"

"Oh, hey Lauren. I'm alright. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. Sad that Bella is leaving. Now I won't get to see your face anymore!"

"Ppsshh. Just because she's leaving doesn't mean we still can't hang out! Come over anytime." Lauren's face turned cherry red.

What? Maybe he was digging Lauren too. Weird. Tyler was the only brother that was half way descent with me. But I guess he'd be an okay match. I shuddered as an image filled my head.

"Bells, be sure you're ready to go at 9 sharp tomorrow morning. I have to be at work at Mallory's Sports Store tomorrow at 9:45. I can't be late."

"Yeah, I'll be in the car by 8:50. Don't worry."

With that, Lauren left and I walked back into my room. I sat on my bed and grabbed my guitar again. Lauren was right. I did miss playing.

After I made myself a quick sandwich for dinner, I headed over to Laurens. It was only a fifteen minute walk, so I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to really indulge the dry heat and soak up some Vitamin D. I eventually reached her house and walked right in.

"Bella, love! It's always so nice to see your lovely face!" Dana beamed at me.

"It's nice to be here. Even though it may be the last time for awhile."

"Hush. We don't talk like that around here."

I giggled. "Where's Lauren?"

"Oh, she's upstairs. I know she was taking a shower and getting ready." Looking at her watch, Dana sighed. "It's only been an hour, you might as well make yourself comfortable. I just baked some cookies and triple chocolate brownies. Fresh from the oven. Have at it." My mouth instantly drooled. Not only was Dana an amazing wife, mother and lawyer, but also an amazing cook. Her brownies are to die for. I made a mad dash for the kitchen. There on the counter, in all their glory, sat the triple chocolate-melt-in-your-mouth-knees-go-weak-better-than-sex brownies. I picked up a piece and took a big bite. Oh yeah. Definitely better than sex. Not that I'd know. I'm still a virgin. But eh, a girl can use her imagination. I stood there for a good fifteen minutes, savoring every bite.

"Bella, are you finished? I've been standing here watching you space off to brownie heaven again. We're going to be late to our movie if you don't snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry Lauren, but my god, these brownies! How do you stay so skinny?!"

"His name is John. He's my personal trainer and miracle worker. Have you seen these guns lately?" Lauren flexed.

"Wow Lauren. You're gonna need a band-aid. You are cut!" We both giggled.

"Okay, okay! Let's get to your movie so you can drool over McSteamy Edward Cullen!" I playfully made gagging noises.

"Oh shut it. You know you think he's hott. Oh the things I'd love to do to that man naked! Yum-my!"

"Yuck. Knock it off Lauren. That is so wrong!"

"Bella, when are you ever going to open up your eyes and notice the opposite sex? You know, Billy had a big crush on you. He asked about you a lot. Was going to take you to Senior prom, but he already heard you had other plans from Kim. What a little bi-"

"Yeah. I got it. Not interested. Maybe someday..but not right now. I'm more worried about school and buying my rodeo horse."

"Geesh. Sorry. Just trying to help you out. Maybe if you wore some heels instead of boots all the time, more guys would notice with you. You were one of the prettiest girls in school. You just never showed it off."

"Well, too late now. Come on. Lets go watch this guy make out with some chick."

We got to the theater just in time for opening credits. I was starting to wish we'd stayed at Lauren's and watched movies there. On the opening scene of the movie, the famous Edward and his co-star Kristen Stewart were making out on screen. "Oh god Lauren, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Shhh, Bella! You're going to ruin the movie! Did you ever notice that Kristen Stewart kind of looks like you?"

"She does not!! Are you insane?"

"Whatever, Bells. Now shut up and watch the movie!"

After an hour and fifty minutes of romantic comedy torture, the end credits finally rolled on screen. I've never been so grateful in my life. On the ride home, Lauren wouldn't stop gushing about how cute Eddie was and how he and Kristen made the cutest couple. "Lauren. It was a movie. Not real. All fake. Get over it!"

"Ha ha ha. You know you enjoyed it too. Don't lie."

"Oh shucks. You got me. It was the greatest movie of all time. It ranks number one!" I said.. hopefully she got the sarcasm.

"You can be such a pain in my ass sometimes, girl. But I love you anyways."

We made it to the house and said goodnight to Dana and Jordan. We headed upstairs to Laurens room. She waltzed into her closet and came back out, throwing her spongebob pajama pants at me. "Enjoy. They are yours now. I know how much you love them."

"Aww, thanks Lauren. Why don't you pop in a horror flick while I get changed?"

"Sure thing."

I walked into her bathroom and quickly got changed. I walked back out and climbed into bed. I noticed a shoebox on the nightstand. I grabbed it and opened it up. It contained pictures of our childhood. I made a loud sigh as Lauren came over to sit on the bed with me. I pulled out a picture of us on our first Halloween together. We were only in the first grade. She was Ariel from the little mermaid and I was Flouder the fish. Yellow really wasn't my color, but I somehow made it work. "Oh my, that was the best Halloween…ever. I still can't believe your mom sewed our costumes the night before!"

"Yeah, she did an amazing job. That fish suit you wore was perfect!" We both chuckled.

For the next two hours, we reminisced over our childhood and laughed at all of the goofy things we did. By the end of the night, our laughter had turned into sobs.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bella. I can't believe this is really it. Tomorrow you're going to be off to start a new life, and I'll be stuck here by myself before I leave for New York!"

"Hey, I promised you I'd call everyday. I intend to keep that promise. And we'll still see each other! Maybe not every day, but whenever we can. I don't know what I'm going to do not having you to annoy me everyday, but it will work out in the long run. Just wait and see."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." With that, we both cuddled into bed. Lauren shut off the lamp on the nightstand. She grabbed my hand like she always does when we have our slumber parties since we were eight. I fell asleep smiling, but with a sad thought in my head. What if this was our final night together?


	6. Laramie

The great and talented S. Meyer owns the original Edward and Bella. I'm simply just borrowing them for my entertainment.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late updated. It's been one busy week for me. My sister just had her baby and I was out of town playing aunt.. Anways, thank you for the reviews. I truly appreciate it! I know the story may seem a bit flat right now, but I promise, promise, promise it will pick up and get better.

And before I forget to mention, some of the things that happen in the story are from my own personal experience. I do work on the farm where I keep my two horses and care for fifteen others. I do compete in western events (which I'll be getting into later..) and dressage. I even attended an Equestrian Academy in England where I studied and rode with some top contenders.

Anyhoo…back to the story!

* * *

Morning came way too early. I woke up with one leg off the bed, my other tangled in Lauren's sheets. I threw my arm over my eyes to block the light that was coming in from the window. I slowly remove my arm, letting my eyes adjust to the bright sun. I look over to my left and see my best friend hanging half way off the bed, snoring loudly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Lauren!"

"Uhn.."

"Lauren!" I shouted a little bit louder.

"Uhhhhnnnn…" Ok, I was seriously losing my patience.

"Lauren!" This time I shook her lightly. I didn't want her to fall onto the floor.

"Five more minutes, Tyler-bear." She rolled over.

Oh.. my…god. Is she dreaming of my brother? I think I am going to throw up. "LAUREN! WAKE UP!" This time, I used a little bit more force in my push.

"WHAT!?" Lauren shot up and gave me the dirtiest of dirty looks.

"Were you just dreaming of my brother?" I questioned.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about." She's blushing. She was totally thinking of Tyler. Yeah, I'm really going to toss my cookies.

"That's disgusting, Lauren. Now get up. You have to take me home. Or Tyler-bear is going to leave without me." She's blushing again. Great. I start climbing out of bed and digging for clean clothes in my book bag.

"Do you really have to go? Can't you just stay here for the summer? Forget working at the ranch. I need you! Who else is going to go to McKenna's graduation party with me? Everyone is going to be there!"

"Lauren. You're eighteen. I think you're more than capable of going to some graduation party without me. Besides, I have to take this job. I need it for school."

"Oh you're no fun. So much for being my right hand man." I started laughing.

"Well, there's always my brother. He's a man. I'm sure he's more than qualified to take over." I wink. Oh she's got it bad.

"Fine. Whatever Isabella. I'll remember this." Lauren walked over to her bathroom and slammed the door. Touchy much?

After breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes, all made by the lovely Dana, it was time for me to go. I sighed.

"Well, Dana, thank you so much for breakfast and for letting me stay…" This is going to be tough. I start feeling the tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. You mean the world to me and I feel as if I'm leaving you behind." There goes a tear.

"Oh Bella!" Dana wraps me into a hug. I hungrily hug her back. "No need to thank us, baby. You were always like my daughter. You still are. I would do it all over again. If you need anything, anything at all, you give Jordan or me a call. Even if it's at three AM in the morning and you need us to come pick you up. We'll haul ass and make it there before daybreak." More tears flowed down my cheek. I unhooked my arms from her waist and used my sleeve to wipe my nose.

"I love you, Dana." She gave me a bright smile. I looked over the breakfast bar at Jordan. I quickly ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you Jordan!"

"Now, now Bella. This isn't a goodbye. This is just a 'see you later'. You'll be back here before you know it. And we promise to come visit you at school. With out without Lauren. Like Dana said, you're like our second daughter and we wouldn't have it any other way." For one of the first few moments in my life, I actually felt belonging. I felt love. It gave me hope. I could do this. They are my family. They are here cheering me on. I smiled.

"Ok. Lauren, you ready?" She was in the corner of the kitchen. I could see her eyes all red and puffy and her sniffles were loud. She nodded. I took one last look at Dana and Jordan and headed for the car. I climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"I'll be home as soon as I drop her off at home."

The drive to my house was driven in complete silence, apart of the sound of tears falling. I look out the window and enjoy the scenery. I'm going to miss the dry heat, the cacti and hot sun. Not to mention the sandy dirt in between my toes. But I'm surely not going to miss having to watch out for rattlesnakes, brown recluse spiders and scorpions. I shudder at the thought. Lauren cleared her throat and broke me from my train of thought. I looked in her direction.

"You promise you're going to call me at least once a day?"

"Yes. I promise. Scouts honor."

"Ok. You better."

We finally pull up to my house, and I get out and grab my book bag from the back seat. Tyler is already outside waiting by his car. He looks at his watch and then looks at Lauren.

"Well, well. Right on time. Lauren, you are very punctual." She giggled. I forced down the bile rising in my throat. They are literally playing 'googley' eyes in front of me. Um, hello? Bella is still here!

"Ooookay, well, I'm just gonna run in and grab my luggage and then we can go." Tyler finally breaks eye contact with Lauren

"Oh no need. I already have everything in the car." I gave him a worried look. "Bells, don't worry. I double-checked. I packed everything into the car."

"Okay." I turn back to Lauren. "I guess this is our 'see you later'. I'll be sure to call you when I arrive in Laramie. Don't worry I'll be fine. Have a good summer and stay out of trouble. I'll see you around the holidays."

"You better be coming home for the holidays, Bells. It won't be Christmas without you here." She reaches for me and wraps her arms around my neck. I mimic the action. We stood there for five minutes. "I'm going to miss you so much, Lauren."

"Alright Bella. Let's go. You're going to miss your bus." Tyler is growing impatient.

We climbed in the car and Tyler backed out of the driveway and pulled down the street. I rolled down the window and stuck half my body out. I looked at my best friend, standing in the street, with monster tears pouring down her face. I started waving and yelled, "I love you!"

After she was out of sight, I climbed back into the car.

"You better be good to her, Tyler, or I'll come home and whoop your ass." He looks at me.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Um, yeah. You two sit there and give each other the 'eye' all day. It's kind of sickening. Why don't you just ask her out on a date and get it over with. I'm sure she's enjoy having a date to McKenna's party."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I will." I smiled. Maybe my brother and my best friend could work out. Suddenly, my mind traveled down a road I did not want to visualize. I gagged. Tyler looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. I just shook my head. I really didn't feel up to par with having the 'sex one-oh-one' conversation with my brother. That is just wrong.

Upon arrival at the bus station, I approach the counter, where an older woman was working.

"Good morning, dear. My name is Ellie. How may I help you?"

"I'm here for the ten o'clock bus to Laramie."

"Of course. Your bus is at station four and will be checking luggage in the next fifteen minutes. You may a seat in the chairs over across on the other side."

"Thank you." My nerves were starting to get the better of me. I took a few deep breaths when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tyler was looking at me.

"You're going to do fine if it makes you feel any better. I know I haven't been the best brother to you, but I am going to miss you. And seriously, Bella, if you need anything, you can call me. I promise I won't tell Renee or anything like that if you call me saying you're pregnant." My brother can be so sweet, but then his big mouth opens up and totally ruins the moment.

"Thanks, Ty. You've been the only descent one in the family. Sorry you're stuck with Jane for the summer. If you need to get away, I'm sure Claire and Jared wouldn't mind having an extra hand on her ranch."

He laughed. "Oh Bella. Horses are so not my thing, but I'll keep it in mind."

Just then, I heard Ellie's voice come over the loud speaker. "Bus to Laramie, Wyoming is now checking luggage at station four. Thank you."

I sigh. " I guess this is it, then. Have a good summer, Ty. I'll be sure to keep you posted on the pregnancy thing."

"Har, Har. Okay, Bells. Be good. Give me a call when you arrive so I know you're home. Miss you already. Have a safe trip." He reaches out and pulls me into the hug. At first it's a bit awkward but eventually, it feels warm and loving. I give him a gently squeeze and let go.

"Bye, Tyler."

"Bye, Bella."

I turn my back and walk down to station four. A man grabs my luggage, tickets it and puts in on a cart. I slowly make my way over to the bus and I took one last look at Arizona. One last feel of the dry heat. I smile and walk onto the bus. I plugged my Ipod into my ears and leaned against the window.

After several upon several hours sitting on the bus in a tiny seat, next to an old lady whose perfume made me gag; we finally reach the Laramie station. I waited patiently for everyone to file off the bus before I removed myself from my seat. The driver was unloading suitcases right and left, as people were grabbing them and walking off. The wind blew and I shivered. I was glad I packed a sweatshirt in my carry on. I reached into my pocket and turned on my cell phone. Eight new texts, all from Lauren.

I pressed the speed dial two, and put the phone up to my ear. After three rings, Lauren picks up.

"Yes, I'm in Laramie. No I haven't met any cute cowboys. Yes, I remembered my guitar. No, I don't want a record deal. No, I still haven't met any cute cowboys. Yes, I remembered to call you. Gross that my brother asked you out. And yes, I miss you. Does that answer your questions?"

Lauren squealed. "Are you at the ranch yet? What's it like?"

"No, not there yet. I'm waiting for Jared and Claire. They should be here soon. But I'm excited to get to the ranch. I'm lucky they agreed to hire me for the summer. But anyways, tell me about Tyler."

She squeals again. "Well, he calls me after he dropped you off. He said you mentioned something about McKenna's party…something about not wanting to go alone. He then asked if I'd be his date. He is taking me to dinner and then to the party!"

"That's great. I hope things work out for the best." Just then, I see Jared's head bobbing through the crowd. "I have to go. Claire and Jared are here. I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know how everything goes."

"Okie dokie. Oh! Send me a pic text with your phone! And look in your front pocket in your suitcase. I bought you a digital camera. I want photos of every cowboy you meet."

"Lauren Hope. You are so bad."

"I know. Love you!"

"Love you too." I shut my phone.

"Bella! Finally! You're here!" Claire exclaimed. I could feel the heat rising in my face. "I was beginning to think maybe you'd changed your mind!"

"No way! I'm so happy to be here. It's going to be a good summer."

"And a busy one. Bella, nice for you to join us this summer." Jared held out his hand. I gave him a firm shake. "Come on, lets get you settled."

We pile into their truck and take off. We drive for thirty minutes, when we finally get to the ranch. We drive through a gate with a sign that read, "Welcome to the Sully Ranch" I instantly felt giddy. I looked out into the pasture and saw horses grazing. My eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Welcome to your new home, Bella. The Sully Ranch."

We pulled up to the house and I climbed out of the truck. Jared went around and pulled my bags. "We will show you around the house, then I'll take you out to the barn and show you around down there. Let you meet a few of the horses, and the horse you'll be riding this summer. Then I'll go through the chore list and things like that."

"Sounds good." Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies! Nice move, Bella. I smirk to myself.

We walk through the front door, and up the stairs. Claire lead me down the hall and to the bedroom off to the right.

"And this, is where you will be sleeping. The bathroom is down the hall and to your left. You won't have to worry about sharing. Jared and I have our own bathroom in our master bedroom. You will be responsible for keeping it clean and in order."

I pick up my guitar and place it on the bed. I walk over to the window and look out. I gasp. The sun has almost set and it's getting dark out, but I can still make out the outline of the barn and front pasture. A very good summer indeed. I turn around and face Jared and Claire.

"You like it?" Claire questioned.

"Like it? I love it." I smiled. Big.

"Well, we'll go show you around the rest of the house and then I'll take you outside."

We walked back down the stairs and Claire grabbed my hand. She led me through the foyer and into the main sitting room, which had an amazing western theme. She had a saddle hanging on the wall above the fireplace and miniature hay bails placed all over. She has spurs and horseshoes ornaments, and a giant leather sofa with a cow skin hid. Interesting choice. We continue through the house, as Claire points out where things are located. I start getting ansty and want to hit up the barn. Jared thankfully notices.

"Alright, I think Bella has the house nailed, simple enough. What do you say we go out and you can meet Buck?"

My grin was from ear to ear. My cheeks hurt instantly. I don't think I can wipe the smirk off my face now. I nod my head with excitement. Jared and Claire just laugh.

Jared walks over to the front door, and puts on his jacket. He leans down and gives Claire a peck on the lips. "We'll be back soon."

On our way over to the horses, I take in my surroundings. It's so different from Arizona. There's actually grass. Green. Healthy looking grass. Not like the dry, brittle stuff we have at home. I inhale. And it smells even better. "Have you dealt with stallions before Bella?" Damn, Jared. I was having a moment.

"Um, Yeah, I have. Just ground work though."

"Well, this summer you'll be doing a lot more than ground work. You horse is a stallion. Top of his class, he is. Don't worry. You'll be fine on him. He's very well mannered and calm. But, he does have his moments where he thinks he's an Arabian and not an appaloosa. You'll love him none-the-less. His name is Buck."

With that, he slides open the stall door. There stands my Nantucket. The spitting image of the horse that I left behind in Arizona. "Oh! He's beautiful!" I don't know whether to jump up and down or to cry. Seeing Buck is making me feel a little bit homesick. None of that, I chastised myself. I walked into his stall and brought out my hand. He looked at me, and whinnied. Take that homesickness.

"Tomorrow, we will have to get you fitted for a saddle and adjust it to fit Buck. You'll be able to handle that, right?" I nodded. "Thought so. You're going to fit in just fine around here Bella."

We said good night to Buck, and Jared introduced me to the rest of the herd…well, half of it. They have over sixty horses. I was awestruck. He then pointed out the chore list. I'd be in charge of mucking stalls, feeding, exercising, prepping horses for auction or rodeo and anything else Jared or the other ranch hands needed help with. We locked up the barn and headed back up to the house. Claire was sitting on the porch swing, waiting patiently.

"So, how do you like it? Think you can handle it?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah. Bring it on."

"You're gonna need it you are going to Laramie County. Those cowboys are tough. You'll also have to get practice in for the rodeos. What do you compete in?"

"Um, I've never really competed. Just played around for fun, but I do barrels and western pleasure mostly."

"Well, Bella, this summer you will be competing. Now get upstairs and get some sleep. We rise at four AM and breakfast is at five. I'd get there early, cause once the other ranch hands show up, that food disappears off the table faster than I can cook it."

I said goodnight and made my way upstairs. I shut my door and opened my suitcase. I started to unpack, but I really was too tired to continue on. I slipped into my raggedy old sweatpants and tank top and climbed into bed. I turned off the lamp on the nightstand and sighed. This was going to be a great summer. I quickly succumbed to sleep. I dreamed of wild horses running through the open fields.


	7. Rodeo

A/N: Hey guys! I know, its been forever since my last update. Life's been crazy lately. But I'm back now, everything's in order and there's no need to worry. I'm gonna try to update at least once every week if not every other week. We'll see how it goes!

Anyways… S Meyer owns Edward and Bella. But I own Cowbella and Actward.

_Two Years Later:_

It's been two years. Two amazingly happy years in Wyoming. Attending school, living life and working on the Sully Ranch. I haven't been home to Arizona for those two years, avoiding it at all costs. I would communicate with Tyler every now and then. He even came with Lauren for a visit a few months ago. But in two days, I'll be leaving for Montana to work for the Smith Ranch. I'm excited, but so nervous all at the same time. How I was fortunate to land a job there is beyond me. I didn't even want to apply, but knowing my best friend, Lauren, she pretty much filled out the application for me.

_Flashback 6 month previous…._

"Bella! Just fill it out! Come on, you are at the top of the equine world right now! You've got game! What's the worse thing that could happen?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I love you, okay? I just want you to explore your options! Get out in the world. You know Jared and Claire will give you a great recommendation. Now, I've come all this way from New York to see you, don't disappoint!"

"But…."

"NO BUTS! Ugh, just pass me the laptop. I'LL DO IT!"

And she did.

_Back to present…._

I spent two weeks with the Smith's after I was hired. There was so much to learn at their business. They were internationally known. They had some of the best horses in the world. Esme and Carlise Smith began the business about fifteen years ago after Esme decided to retire from the "Hollywood" life. She was an actress in her younger days. The horses were used in big named movies and helped with training any celebrities who were going to be starring in any film with horses.

"Bella! Are you ready? We're gonna be leaving as soon as the horses are loaded up in the trailer!" Claire hollered up the stairs, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Yeah, just need to lace up my boots!"

Today, was my last rodeo in Laramie. Like Jared promised, I competed. And I won. I was now the top contender in my class. Buck and I were a force to be reckoned with. We traveled all over and wiped out the competition. But now my time here was up, and I was incredibly sad that I'd be leaving Buck behind. Jared promised to take good care of him. He said that they would find a new rider and make sure he received his two apples a day. I couldn't help but feel as if I were letting him down. Abandoning him, if you will. I sighed and finished putting on my boots. I did a look in the mirror, fixing my cowboy hat.

"Go get 'em tiger." I said to my reflection.

I quickly ran down the stairs and outside to the barn to help loading the horses. Buck was coming, along with LuLu, Claire's horse, Tonto, Jared's horse. We were also taking three other horses for show. Zubba, my other personal favorite, and Hansel and Gretta.

"Hey, what can I do to help?!"

"Bella, did you grab your guitar? Remember you're going to be singing at the festival tonight!"

"Shit.. I mean, shoot!" I yelled kicking the dirt.

"Bella, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you cuss. I'm shocked!" Jared laughed. I could feel the heat of blush rising through my face.

"Jared, leave her be! She's grown up now! She can cuss all she wants. Besides, she learns it from you!"

We all laughed. I high tailed it up to my room and grabbed my baby from under my bed. I've been playing a lot since coming to Wyoming. I would play after every rodeo, while everyone got drunk and danced. People started requesting me at weddings, bars and other parties. I wasn't much for an audience kind of girl, but a few bucks extra in my pocket didn't hurt. I've been dying to play a few new songs I wrote over the summer. I'd break them out tonight!

Forty-five minutes later we were unloading the horses and setting up. I quickly grabbed Buck and Zubba and walked them out. I tied them to the trailer when I quickly felt a sharp pain in my back. I jumped and turned around and looked at Buck. He was doing a whinny and nodding his head.

"Ouch! Jerkface! I don't go around giving you love nips, do I!? Didn't think so!" Buck was notorious for giving me love nips. Claire said he's never done that. I guess I really was his special lady. "I'm going to miss you so much, Buck. You have to promise me you'll be good and eat your hay and win competitions and be happy and...and…and…."

I sniffed. The tears slowly began to slide down my cheeks as I latched myself around Buck's solid neck. It was finally setting in that this would be my last with the Sully's. I didn't notice Claire standing behind me.

"He's going to miss you too, ya'know?" I jumped, startled. I quickly wiped my face clear of the traitor tears I promised I wouldn't cry.

"I know. You've guys have done so much for me. I'm just going to miss it. Everyday."

"Bells, you know you are more than welcome to come visit. Buck would love that. And so would Jared and I. And seriously, if things don't work out for you down at the Smiths, you are more than welcome to come back to the Sully Ranch. Maybe we can get you to start your own ranch. I hear the Lawson's are going to be selling out soon anyways. Getting old. Can't keep up with the land."

"Oh Claire. That would be amazing!"

Claire smiled. "Come on, kid. We have to get you signed up and paid in for your rides. Jared will keep an eye on the horses. Let's go."

Shortly after paying my fees and getting my number pinned on my back, I was back at the trailer saddling up. Today, I'd be competing in the barrels, Texas flag and poles with Buck and trying out Zubba with his western pleasure. Jared was competing with the bulls. I knew that worried Claire, but she knew he was strong and took his safety seriously. While I was waiting, I decided to take the horses over to the big warm up pen and ride around. I entered the arena with twenty other riders and quickly began to trot. I was off in my own little world when I turned my head and noticed a dark, tall and handsome stranger ride up next to me. He tipped his head, lifted the corner of his hat and winked.

"Ma'am."

Damn you, blush! My cheeks must have turned three shades of red. The mysterious man laughed and pushed his horse into a lope and mixed himself in with the crowd.

"What was that!?" I yelled at myself. "No! WHO was that!?" I giggled. Its moments like these I wish I had Lauren with me! Just then a gentleman came over the loud speaker and announced that the women's barrel racing class would be starting in fifteen minutes. I sighed to myself and quickly rode back to our site.

"There you are! I was starting to worry that you ranaway with Buck!" Claire laughed.

"Oh darn. You figured out my plan, Claire! Now what am I suppose to do?! I guess I'll have to hog tie you now!" We both cracked up.

"Come on, hun. Let's get down to the big arena. It's time for you to kick some ass!"

Claire quickly jumped up on LuLu and we set off. We spotted Jared talking with a few of his friends who were leaning against the gates.

"There are my two girls! Bells, you're the eighth to race. So you've got a few minutes yet. Claire, you remember Tom. He works down at the feed store. Anyways, he's going to be filling in for Bella after she leaves…"

I didn't want to hear this conversation. I excused myself and went to the entrance gate. I listened to the announcer introduce the first rider as she bolted through and ran around the barrels.

"And Samantha and Fennel at 16.6 seconds!" I scoffed.

"We've got this, Buck. Let's show 'em one more time how it's done." He silently whinnied as an agreement and we stood there to watch the next few riders. The butterflies in my stomach were starting to get the best of me. I was taking deep breaths when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the cute cowboy staring at me. I gave him a weak smile and dropped my head behind my hat.

"Next up is Lisa and Thunderbolt. In the shoot, Bella and Buck."

I leaned forward and rested my head on Buck's neck. He pawed at the ground and gave a rumble.

"I know, bud. This game is ours." And as fast as my butterflies appeared, they were gone. The adrenaline in my blood was surging. I nudged Buck into a trot as I waited outside of the gate. Buck was getting antsy and was hopping and throwing his head.

"Easy boy. It's almost time."

"Lisa and Thunderbolt. Penalty for barrel two. 19.5 seconds. Next is Bella and Buck…."

And I squeezed Buck after I heard the bell. He took off flying through the gates and headed towards the first barrel.

"WOOO HOO! GO BELLA GO! COME ON, BUCK!" I heard Jared and Claire scream.

I gave Buck his head as I grabbed onto the saddle horn for extra balance and encouraged him to go as fast as he could. We finally were turning around barrel three as I screamed 'Yah' making Buck do a dead end sprint. We crossed the finish line and the clock stopped. I gave Buck a quick pat on neck as we waited for the announcer.

"Bella and Buck. NEW RECORD HAS BEEN SET TODAY! AN ALL TIME BEST AT 10.2 SECONDS, FOLKS!"

I heard the crowds go wild as I saw Jared and Claire coming up to me with big grins across their faces!

"BELLA THAT WAS AMAZING!" Jared hollered.

"I'm so proud of you girl! I wish I was as good as you are when I was your age!"

During my mini celebration, I noticed the tall, dark and mysterious stranger coming up to me with a smirk under his cowboy hat.

Reviews would be amazing and make me smile. Be easy..its my first story

I'm gonna be posting pics/videos ect on my profile soon for this story!

Have a good one guys!


	8. Mystery Man Solved

**Well surprise guys. I had a day to myself today, and I decided to write another chapter since it was fresh in my head. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far and I appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far!!! My next chapter might be up tomorrow or not til next Thursday.**

**Anyways, the song in the story is called "I wonder" by Kellie Pickler. I love love love her music. She is amazing and hilarious to meet in person! She owns the song. Damn.**

**Once again, S. Meyer still owns the right to Edward and Bella. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that she'll sell me the rights and that pigs will learn to fly. But until then, Cowbella and Actward are mine. :) *snickers***

The heat from my face was scorching and my heart was pumping faster than a runaway train as the mystery man walked my way. I quickly dismounted off Buck and tried to hid behind Claire. As he was getting closer, I could hear the crunch of the gravel beneath his boots. When he finally approached my breath caught in my throat.

"Claire. Jared. How have you been?" He asked as he took off his hat. I made eye contact with his dark brown eyes. He had a warm, homey vibe coming from him. I felt relaxed and at ease.

"Jacob! What in greens earth are you doing here?!" Jared hollered.

"Just came up to visit some family and decided while I was in the neighborhood, I'd scope out the rodeo. See what beautiful girls they raise in the area." He winked at me. I tried to hide under my hat as I felt the heat in my face continue to grow.

"Well, how rude of us. Jacob, this is Bella Swan. Bella, meet Jacob Black." Claire waved her hand in-between us. I looked up and met his stare again. He reached out his hand and I reached out mine. Our hands connected and I felt the heat he was radiating out.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"Pleasure is all mine Ms. Swan. But please, call me Jake." He smiled.

"Ok, Jake." I couldn't help but return the smile. I quickly retracted my hand from his grasp as I felt a nudge on my shoulder. Buck seemed to be getting jealous.

"I suppose we should leave you two to get to know each other a little better, Bella. Jake here works for the Smith's. He's the lead ranch hand and you'll be working with him when you get to Montana."

"Oh. Well then, Jake. The pleasure is all mine! I look forward to working with you!"

"I look forward to it, too" Jake smirked. He smirked at me. I felt giddy. Maybe my misfortune was turning around. I needed to call Lauren. I felt another nudge on my shoulder. Buck sighed.

"Um, I'm gonna go and untack Buck while I wait for the next games. I'll see you around guys." I quickly made my way up to the trailer and ran to the truck. I dug through my backpack and found my cell phone and punched out a text.

OMG! LAUREN! I hope ur not busy 2morro! WE NEED 2 TALK! ASAP! –B

I impatiently waited for a return text. Lauren, who is a texting whore, had a response in less than thirty seconds.

OMG! WHAT?! No plans 2morrow, just hangin wit ur bro. He he he! :D did u finally meet a boy!?- L

She was good. I laughed as I replied.

YES! Jake. Workin wit me new ranch. THANK U 4 APPLYIN 4 ME! Tell Ty hi & gross 4 hanging out. Talk soon. Luv u! – B

Once again, in less than a minute, a response.

OMG, B! No way! I cant wait to chat! Ill tell Ty. Miss u & luv u 2! –L

I tossed my cell back into my backpack. I looked at my watch and noticed I still had over an hour before they would even begin to set up for poles. Sighing, I pulled out my guitar. I walked back over to the horses and sat down on a hay bale. I plucked a few strings and tuned my guitar. Buck and Zubba both made soft whinnies.

"You guys wanna hear a new song I wrote? You have to promise you won't make fun of me. I worked on this all summer." They remained quiet. "Okay then. I wrote this for my mom. Or of what of part a mother she was. It's called 'I wonder'."

I took in a deep breath and started to strum on my guitar.

Sometimes I think about you

Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me

And would you even recognize

The woman that your little girl has grown up to be

Cause I look in the mirror and all I see

Are your brown eyes looking back at me

They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

I kept strumming and poured my heart out as I sang. The words constricting my throat as the memories of a childhood I wish I had came flooding into my head.

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California

_  
There's sunny skies as far I can see_

_  
If you ever come back home to Carolina_

_  
I wonder what you'd say to me  
_

I think about how it ain't fair

_  
That you weren't there to braid my hair_

_  
Like mothers do_

_  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
_

_Help me dress for my high school prom  
_

_Like mothers do  
_

_Did you think I didn't need you here  
_

_To hold my hand  
_

_To dry my tears  
_

_Did you even miss me through the years at all  
_

A picture of my mother and sister Jane flashed behind my eyelids as a single tear silently fell down my face.

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California

_  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
_

_If you ever come back home to Carolina  
_

_I wonder what you'd say to me_

_Forgiveness is such a simple word  
_

_But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
_

_And just in case you're wondering about me  
_

_From now on I won't be in Carolina  
_

_Your little girl is off  
_

_Your little girl is off  
_

_Your little girl is off to Tennessee _

"That was amazing, Bella." I heard a whisper. I gasped and whipped my head up to see Jake staring at me with an intense look.

"Oh. I didn't know I had an audience." As I wiped my eyes dry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just walking by when I heard an angel's voice. I had to check it out. You're an amazing singer you know. Did you write that?"

"Um, yeah. I did." I didn't feel like talking to Jake now. I knew if he were to start asking questions now, the floodgates of my past would open up and I'd scare him off by crying my eyes out and screaming about how life was so unfair. I ran over to the truck and placed my guitar back. I turned around and caught Jacob's eyes on me.

"Are you going to be singing at the festival tonight?" I looked at him and noticed he was fidgeting. Why was he so nervous? If anyone should be nervous, it should be me. But for some reason, when he's around me, I'm not.

"Yeah, I am. Tradition I guess."

"Oh. Well…that's cool I suppose." Still fidgeting. Awkward silence followed. "A-a-a-are you gonna be playing the entire night?" he stuttered.

I giggled. "No, Jake. Just some songs here and there. Why?" I knew exactly where this was going. And I liked it.

"Well I was hoping that maybe we could, I don't know, maybe.. h-h-h-hang out?"

I couldn't help the giant laugh that came out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Jake. I don't mean to laugh. But why do you keep stuttering?"

"I.. uh.. I'm not sure. You make me nervous..and I'm not sure why, honestly. I guess I'd like to get to know such a pretty girl better."

"Well, Jake. I'd love to hang out tonight. But please, don't be nervous. I don't bite… hard." I winked. Lauren would be so proud as my frisky side came out to play.

As Jake was about to respond the announcer came over the loud speaker to announce that all of the women who competed in the barrel race needed to report to the arena for prizes. I looked over at Jake and he composed himself. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the crowd. I heard a loud shriek as I turned around and noticed Buck trying to follow me. I couldn't help but notice a certain look in his eyes as I walked away hand in hand with Jake, but I couldn't quite place what the look held.

**Click the review button. You know you want to.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

Sorry its been so long since my last post….

A lot of stuff has been happening to me and my family and it has been crazy! My 16 year-old niece (who is my reason for existing) was in a horrible car accident while on their way to a high school function. A drunk driver hit the car head on while traveling on a gravel road at speeds of 80+ MPH, causing the car to roll repeatedly and land in a ravine. My niece is now paralyzed from the neck down. Thankfully, everyone walked away from the scene with just minor cuts and bruises. So, I have been spending every chance I get with her in the hospital that's located in Chicago and planning a benefit in her honor.

I too, was also in an accident. While breaking in one of my new horses, Raj spooked when the neighbors dog broke from his pen and came after us. I was bucked off, landed on the round pen fence and hurt my back…. again. I am now looking forward to another spinal surgery (just after have gone under one a year ago). No fun. But since classes are finished for the summer and while I am on bed rest, my writing will become a helpful tool in my recovery and keep me entertained! You can hope for a new chapter to be up either this weekend of first thing next week!

Thank you guys for all the comments and support I've gotten so far!

~Katy


End file.
